Inheritance (book)
Book 4 will be the last book in the Inheritance Cycle, after Eragon, Eldest, and Brisingr. The date of publication is unknown so far. It is now known what the front cover will look like because Christopher Paolini has stated that Glaedr, the gold dragon, will be printed on the front cover of the third book looking to the right. It is likewise confirmed that an emerald green dragon facing right will be featured on the cover of book 4 . But it is unclear what the story or theme of Book Four will be, because while Paolini had given many hints and clues as to the events of Brisingr, at least some of those are likely to be transferred to book four instead, while other plot details are also likely to emerge. Unresolved plot threads * Eragon has yet to find the location and to visit the Vault of Souls * How Eragon's name will allow him to open the Vault of Souls, and what exactly will happen to Eragon when it opens up to him. * Eragon's promise to the dwarves to avenge Hrothgar * The seven words that Brom revealed to Eragon as he was dying. Bear in mind that Brom told Eragon what these words meant and also to use them "in great need". * Saphira's mate, if one exists * Eragon's promise to visit Brom's burial site. * Eragon and Saphira's desire to visit that Dragon Mountain stronghold. * The fate of Eragon and Arya together * The Green Dragon's identity, and its Rider (If any)(and if it shall apear in the books as i doubt it will have time to grow in the time needed for it to be of any help * What, if anything, will the elves to do Saphira and Eragon for the incident of waking up the Menoa Tree? * In one of Eragon's dreams it shows elven ships leaving a shoreline while one last person stays behind and cries. What does this mean? One possible reason is that it could be the Elves leaving Alalea for Alagaesia. If so, then why did they leave and who was the one who stayed behind? Some believe that, with Angela's prediction and the curse of the Ra'zac and the cursed painless men, he may be leaving Alagaesia and Arya is the one staying behind, not willing to leave, but finally submitting to Eragon's love. * Eragon's dream where he and a female rider hold hands underneath two flying dragons that are speculated to be Saphira with Thorn or the green dragon. * The strange beasts of Vroengard. * Eragon's departure from Alagaësia (predicted by Angela, possibly a reference to his death, though unlikely as it is also predicted by Angela that Eragon will live forever or for a long time) * The identity of the blind beggar who could speak to Solembum but asked not to have his fortune read. * Eragon, Saphira, Murtagh and Thorn's true names. * Saphira's mate - Thorn or the Green Dragon? * The fate of Murtagh. Will he and Thorn survive? * The fate of the man who suddenly could see all the lights after the battle on the burning plains. He could see the light shone through Murtagh but Eragon shined like a sun. * What was it that Murtagh said? It seemed to be somewhat treasonous to the Empire. * The name of the Ancient Language. It is possible that Galbatorix will have found the name by Book 4. The RaZac said he was close to "the true name". * Whether there are real feelings between Murtagh and Nasuada. * The fate of King Orrin and Surda. * How the Varden plan to rescue the last dragon egg, if it does not hatch for Galbatorix. * If the Grey Folk will appear. * Ajihad's background. * If Eragon will ever visit the Urgal halls. * Angela's background. * The real name of the Beor Mountains. * Whether there are any other Riders and dragons still alive and hidden. * What lies beyond the borders of Alagaësia? * What Shruikan's fate will be when and if Galbatorix's hold over him is broken, and what would happen to him if Galbatorix will die. * More background as to why Hefring was only able to steal Saphira's egg. * How Oromis escaped from the two Forsworn after being tortured and having his mental link to magic weakened tremendously. * Selena's fortune, as foretold by Angela. * The mysterious Spellcaster Tenga- will he reappear? * What did the Menoa Tree do to Eragon? * Who will teach the new rider if there is one? *confirmed: Eragon* * What will happen with Tornac, Murtagh's old mentor. Paolini has said that Tornac would be in the third book, this was probably moved to the 4th book. Certain (or Probable) Information * The cover of the 4th book features the Green Dragon facing to the right. *In the fourth book it will be revealed if Saphira ever finds a mate. *Elva, along with "every other character," will have an important role to play. *There will be a battle at the end of the book. *Eragon will despair, and go to the Rock of Kuthian and speak his name to open the vault of souls. *When Eragon had his fortune told by Angela in Book 1, it is stated that Eragon will leave Alagaesia and never return. This may happen in the fourth book. Speculation *The identity of the next Rider: (Paolini stated that he gave many hints in "Eldest" as to who the next Rider would be. Since he didn't develop any evil characters, except Murtagh who already has a dragon, it would be very safe to assume that the Varden rescue the green egg, and they would ally themselves with the Varden.) **Roran: There is a possibility that Roran might become the new Rider, considering the title, Inheritance, and the fact that all the new Riders are seemingly "related". Garrow was quoted in "Eldest", speaking to Roran, about their land, that "..if you take care of it, it takes care of you. Not too many things are like that." Other than land, a dragon does that. Also, Tamerlein, the green dragon rider sword, could very well become the sword of the green dragon's rider. The sword is described by Eragon as being meant for someone with a fighting style that relied more upon cutting and slashing. This style seems very appropriate for Roran, saying as how Roran prefers to fight with a hammer as of now. However, the brightsteel that Eragon retrieved from the Menoa Tree was enough for a few more swords or other types of weapons. Rhunon could use the same tactic in creating a new sword for the next rider if they had the speed of an elf. **Vanir: He expressed his desire to be a Rider and to fight Galbatorix courageously like Vrael of old. He is also learned in philosophy, peotry, swordfighting, and knows the true nature of magic. Eragon also noticed that Vanir and his peers appeared very young, in elf standards. It would make more sense that the next Rider be an elf rather than another human. **Arya: It is quite possible that Arya will be the next rider. It is likely the rider will be female considering that it is suspected the green dragon will be Saphira's mate, and if Saphira falls in love with the green dragon Eragon's affection will most likely transfer to the green dragon's Rider, because of the bond between Eragon and Saphira. Eragon has been infatuated with Arya in the past. Although this led to a confrontation between them in Eldest, the two of them worked together and bonded in Brisingr. Arya revealed her past and her conflicted to Eragon, and the two appear to be getting closer. In addition, her magic and eyes are as green as the color of the supposed dragon. Paolini states that when someone, elf or human, bonds to a dragon, their magic automatically changes to the dragon's color, regardless what it might have previously been. Arya is the most likely candidate because of the events that took place in Brisingr. Eragon and Arya fighting together against the Shade, connecting their minds when they fought Murtagh and Thorn, and also the previously stated emotional connection and influence. **Orik: Orik the Dwarf is impossible to be the next, because the pact of the dragons only involves humans and elves. Also, he's the new king of the Dwarves. He would be too tied up to be a rider anyway and must play a key part in persuading all of the Dwarves (including The Tears of Anhuin) to help the varden and elves destroy Galbatorix. * Eragons true name could possibly be Brisingr. Rhunon stated, after seeing that Eragon's new sword caught on fire every time Eragon said Brisingr, that it could be a result of Eragon having helped with the forging of the sword or because he found the sword's true name. When Eragon repeats Rhunon's theories to Oromis, Oromis stares at the horizon and states, "Perhaps..."(Page 693) but he does not dwell on the subject. It could very well be possible that Oromis combined Rhunon's two theories together and ended up guessing Eragon's true name. Also, Eragon's first word in magic was Brisingr. He said the word instinctively, without even knowing it. The same thing happened when he faught Durza towards the end of the book. Before stabbing Durza through the heart, Eragon screamed brisingr, instinctively, and his sword caught on fire. Last, Paolini hinted in a recent interview that the name of the third book had more significance than implied. * The Vault of Souls may be Galbatorix's hoard of dragon hearts. * The Rock Of Kuthian may be in the Spine due to its mysterious nature. Or it is another name, an old name for the rock mountain called Helgrind, or it could be hidden in the Beor Mountains. There is also a strange formation directly South-East of Helgrind. * Eragon will leave Alagaesia forever, traveling via a white Elven ship. * The battles will be resolved. * There will be a battle between Galbatorix and Eragon. * Tenga, son of Ingvar, will teach Eragon how to harness the energy from "Fire, heat, lightning, light" and therefore be able to defeat Galbatorix easily. * Roran could become the next king of Alagaesia after Galbatorix dies. Unless he's the next rider, which would make that more difficult. * Eragon and Arya may end up together. * Murtagh may do something to change himself and therefore be free of Galbatorix. See also *''Eragon'' *''Eldest'' *''Brisingr'' *Brisingr and Book 4 Suspected Outcomes nl:Book 4